


quidditch with a touch of danger

by lady_fosboss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James is a Dork, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_fosboss/pseuds/lady_fosboss
Summary: in which james does not care àbout his injury cause lily's there and that's healing enough for him
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 15





	quidditch with a touch of danger

Quidditch matches weren't really Lily's thing. 

That's not to say she didn't like them - as a matter of fact, she was probably the biggest fan in Hogwarts. On the times that she did go and watch them, she'd scream so loud her throat would be raw the next day.

She just didn't normally paint the number of the player she's supporting on her cheek, and wear their jersey, and sit in the middle stand where the best view's at, standing on her seat to better cheer. 

She especially didn't wear James Potter's jersey, or paint his number - 18 - on her cheeks or call his name and whistle loudly whenever he did something brilliant - which, granted, is about every two seconds.

But then again, Lily's been doing lots of things she normally wouldn't now that's she's dating James Potter. Like missing her weekly reading sessions to watch the match. It was an intense one too, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. If the lions won, they'd just need to get past Hufflepuff to be in the lead. 

"And McKinnon sends a Bludger in Wilson's direction with a good hit, Wilson just barely dodges but still hurts the Puffs by having the Quaffle stolen from him," the commentator, Cody Macmillan, announced. "Gryffindor in possession now as Potter takes it and he's heading for the rings now, staring down Keeper Erikson. We all know where this will lead, judging by his steady movements and - OH!"

At first, Lily thought James had made it, had managed to lob the Quaffle past Erikson. But then she saw him falling as if in slow motion, could basically hear Marlene cursing as she streaked after the Bludger but it was too late. It had already gotten James in the knee - hard, judging by Cody's commentating, which Lily could just barely hear through the rushing of her own blood in her ears. 

She felt someone squeeze her arm, looked down and it was Peter, staring up at her with worried eyes. She took that to mean Sirius had flown down and Remus was hurrying there and she needed to get there because James could be in critical condition.

Lily decided to ignore the fact that the last time he'd fallen, it had been at a much higher distance and he'd barely even flinched.

The next few minutes were chaos. If asked later, Lily wouldn't be able to explain how she'd gotten down from her chaos slowly and with the help of Peter, then pushed through the ogling crowd and started down the grassy incline to the middle of the pitch, where everyone was gathered around a very obviously in pain James. 

He had his knee pulled up, face scrunched in a wince and was nodding slowly along to whatever Remus was asking him. Lily ran the last few feet and collapsed beside him, immediately reaching for his hand and squeezing it in her own.

"Lil," he managed a pained grin. "Hey there."

"Hey there - you?" Lily spluttered, giving him a crazed look. "James, are you okay?"

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles soothingly, almost as though Lily were the injured one. "Better now that you're here, love. In fact, good enough to return to playing."

He tried to sit up, but when his leg moved just a inch he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as his hand tightened around her own briefly.

"James, you can't play." 

"Lily, I have to."

"But you obviously can't." Lily brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. "Your leg could be broken. Rather get it rescheduled then play now and lose cause you're in pain."

"Will they do that though? Reschedule it, I mean?"

"If they don't," Lily smiled sweetly, "there's me and all of Gryffindor to look out for."

James leaned his head up a bit to better see the red and gold half of the stands, cheering and jumping in their seats. Then he eased his head back onto the ground and smiled a slightly dazed smile. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Lily kissed his cheek softly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @snugglenuggle !


End file.
